wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Eggman
|blood type=B |skills=IQ of 300 }}}} , also known by his alias, (see naming variations), is a video game character and main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a comically obese scientist with an IQ of 300. His character designer is Naoto Ōshima, and he has gone through several appearance changes throughout the series. Concept and inspiration In April 1990, Sega petitioned its research and development department, AM8, to create a character who would replace Alex Kidd as the company's mascot, as well compete against Nintendo's flagship character, Mario. Several character designs were submitted, including an armadillo (later developed into Mighty the Armadillo, a dog, a spiky hedgehog (which would later become Sonic), and a rabbit. The latter was intended to use its extending ears to collect objects; these aspects were later incorporated into Ristar. A caricature of Theodore Roosevelt was also among the proposed designs, but lost to Sonic the Hedgehog, and eventually became the basis for Dr. Robotnik. It was later decided after watching a demo of Super Mario World that he would fly around in a machine known as the Egg-O-Matic. Actor portrayal Eggman has served as the primary antagonist in nearly all of Sonic's incarnations, and has accordingly been portrayed by a great number of voice actors. Chikao Ōtsuka originally voiced Eggman in the Japanese video games; like many Sonic characters, he was later replaced by the 4Kids cast of Sonic X. Deem Bristow provided the English dub for Eggman from 1999-2004; 4Kids employee Mike Pollock assumed the role following Bristow's death from a heart attack in 2005. The first video game to star Pollock was Shadow the Hedgehog, in which all of the regular voice actors were replaced with the 4Kids cast. The only person besides Ōtsuka to portray Eggman in a Japanese production is Junpei Takiguchi, who provided Eggman's voice for the direct-to-video film Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie; Edwin Neal later provided the English dub. The television incarnations of Doctor Eggman (or "Robotnik" as he is often known) has been voiced by three different actors. In The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Robotnik is voiced by British blues singer Long John Baldry, who coincidentally died the same year as Deem Bristow. Robotnik was voiced by Jim Cummings in the ABC Saturday morning Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon, and by Gary Chalk (who also voiced Grounder in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) in Sonic Underground. Eggman is also voiced by Pollock in the English dub of Sonic X. Naming variations Due to a split storyline between the Japanese and English Sonic games, the character of Eggman has been known by different names in Sonic media. In Japan, the character has forever been known as "Doctor Eggman". However, in early American and European games and media, he is known as Doctor Ivo Robotnik. As a result, both names have occasionally slipped into different regions. Robotnik's first name, Ivo, is reverse of Ovi, a prefix based on the Latin word for "eggs".ovi–: Definition and Much More from Answers.com His surname, Robotnik, is the generic Polish word for a worker.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robotnik In Fleetway's Sonic the Comic, the character's name was originally Ovi Kintobor. An explosive accident involving a rotten egg reversed his kindly personality (along with the letters of his name), transforming him into Ivo Robotnik. The ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' animated series expanded on his history further, revealing his first name to be Julian. The ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' comic book, which is closely based on the cartoon, gives Robotnik's full name as Julian Kintobor of the House of Ivo, with "Kintobor" being his family name. Beginning with Sonic Adventure, Sega began a process of reverting the character to the canonical Japanese version. In the English dub of the game, he continues to refer to himself as Robotnik, while others mockingly call him "Eggman" due to his round physique. In Sonic Adventure 2, he adopts the alias "Dr. Eggman", though his grandfather and cousin both share the family name of Robotnik. In later games (as well as the English dub of Sonic X), usage of the name Robotnik becomes rare. The airboards in Sonic Riders are labeled as being built by "Robotnik Corp." It is also featured occasionally in Sonic X: in the character's eyecatch profile card from the Japanese version of Sonic X , and again in Gerald and Maria's family name. Appearances Games ]] In most video games, the main villain is the final boss fought by the player. Eggman, by contrast, appears as the boss of almost every level in most of the 2D Sonic games (and some 3D games), in a different machine each time. In the three dimensional games, Eggman's role has often been shared by the influence of other enemies. Eggman is rarely the final boss of the post-Genesis games, often being betrayed by his own allies and even forming alliances with Sonic after his plans spiral out of control. As a result, Eggman's debut occurred in the 1991 platform game ''Sonic the Hedgehog. He attempted to collect the six Chaos Emeralds (later seven) and turn all of the helpless animals inhabiting South Island into robots, but was foiled by his archenemy, Sonic the Hedgehog. He returned for the game's sequel Sonic the Hedgehog 2, where he once again searched for the seven Chaos Emeralds, this time to fuel his new Death Egg warship. In Sonic CD, released in 1993, Eggman, along with his latest creation, Metal Sonic, travels to Little Planet in search of magical stones that have the power to control the passage of time, hoping to use these stones to take over the planet. Once again, Sonic defeats his attempts. In Sonic 3 and Sonic & Knuckles, following the events in Sonic 2, Eggman's Death Egg crash-lands onto Angel Island. While repairing the ship, Eggman meets Knuckles the Echidna, whom he tricks into believing that Sonic is trying to steal the Chaos Emeralds, which Eggman wants to use to repair the Death Egg. Other two-dimensional platformers starring Eggman include Sonic Chaos, Sonic Triple Trouble, Sonic Blast, and Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure. In Sonic Adventure (later released as Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut '' for the Gamecube), Eggman learns of the legendary beast, Chaos, and seeks out the Master Emerald. Upon finding it, he shatters it, freeing Chaos in the process. Eggman's goal is to control Chaos and obtain the Chaos Emeralds, which he can feed to Chaos so that it transforms into its most powerful form, using its destructive powers to conquer the world.'Doctor Robotnik': Oh, yes. It's just as the stone tablets predicted. Ha ha ha ha ha! His strength increases every time I give him a Chaos Emerald. With all seven Emeralds, he will be invincible and work for me! Together we'll destroy Station Square. And on its ruins I'll build Robotnikland. The ultimate city where I will rule it all. Come on, Chaos! Let's find another Emerald, shall we? Sega ''Sonic Adventure (in English) 1999-9-9 (US) Sonic Adventure 2 marks Eggman's first appearance as a playable character in a main series game. Eggman revives the anti-hero Shadow the Hedgehog from dormancy. Shadow, knowing Eggman's desire to rule the world, agrees to help him by using the Eclipse Cannon aboard Space Colony ARK. In the last story, Eggman aids Sonic in trying to stop a fail-safe put in place by his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, which would set the colony on a crash course with Earth.Doctor Eggman: The core of the Eclipse Cannon is now highly reactive and explosive. This is because of the energy of the Chaos Emeralds if overpowering it. If the colony collides with Earth, it will shatter into pieces like my grandfather predicted! ... There still may be time left. If we pull together, we might be able to get to the shortcut that leads to the core! Sega Sonic Adventure 2 (in English) 2001-6-19 (US) In Sonic Heroes, Eggman is captured by his own creation, Metal Sonic, who disguises himself as Eggman as part of a larger evil plan. of Persia.]] In Shadow the Hedgehog, Eggman is an opportunist who tries to gather the Chaos Emeralds in the middle of the alien invasion. He ends up sending his robots to help stop the alien menace in the end. As Shadow interrogates Eggman for information regarding his past, he is met with taunts from Eggman, who claims that Shadow is one of his androids.Shadow the Hedgehog: Yes, doctor, you will regret ever having created me. You're going straight to Hell! Eggman: Why you little... You're nothing but pieces of scrap metal! Once I'm done with you, you'll be thrown in the junkyard! Sega Shadow the Hedgehog (in English 2005-11-15 (US) During Shadow's fight with Black Doom, Eggman admits that he was lying.Eggman: Shadow... can you hear me...? This might be the last chance I have to speak to you, so... What I said, about having created you... it was all a lie. Everyone thought you died during that horrible incident... but I rescued you, with one of my robots... You lost your memory, that's all... You really are the Ultimate Life Form my grandfather created! Sega Shadow the Hedgehog (in English 2005-11-15 (US) In the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game, Eggman kidnaps the princess of Soleanna, who harbors the Flames of Disaster within her, in order to control time. Once again, he is forced to assist the heroes during the last act, much like previous games. Eggman also appears in Sonic and the Secret Rings as Shahryār of Persia. Here, his physical appearance has been changed back to his Adventure look. Eggman appeared in Sonic Rush Adventure, where he is once again a main villain. He is also set to appear in the upcoming roleplay game, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. While he won't be the main villain, he will be a "more credible bad guy again". According to the developers, he has become more of a comic relief villain in most recent games, and they wish to help re-establish his role as a true threat. In Sonic Spinball, a pinball-themed game, Eggman seizes Mount Mobius and turns it into a mechanical base, setting up an elaborate pinball mechanism to keep the Chaos Emeralds safe. Eggman has also appeared in "2.5D" isometric platformers; in Sonic Labyrinth, he secretly replaces Sonic's famous red shoes with the new "Slow-Down Boots," which take away his ability to jump or run fast, and in Sonic 3D Blast, he turns innocent Flickies into robots in yet another search for the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman is also a playable character in such games as Sonic Drift, Sonic R, Sonic Riders and its sequel Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic the Fighters, and Sega Superstars Tennis. Eggman appears as a playable character in the crossover game Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Eggman also appears as an unlockable trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The only game as of yet to feature Eggman as the central character is the 1993 game Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, a Puyo Puyo clone in which Robotnik (as he was known in the West), along with numerous bounty hunters seen in the first episode of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, attempts to rid all the fun and music on the planet Mobius by kidnapping the citizens of one insignificant town and turning them into robots. Characteristics Personality Sources describe Doctor Eggman as a self-proclaimed or certifiable genius with an IQ of 300.Sega (2001). Sonic Adventure 2 instruction manual, pp. 9Sega (2004). Sonic Heroes instruction manual, pp. 14 And his fondness for mechas has made him a renowned authority on robotics. He's also a short-tempered, loud, and pompous despot whose famous words are "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!" and "Snooping as usual I see". Ultimately, Eggman's goal is to conquer the world and create his ultimate utopia, Eggmanland (alternatively known as the Eggman Empire).Sega (2005). Shadow the Hedgehog instruction manual, pp. 8 He selfishly never gives up on this matter, and does not care for others' opinions. He considers those who would interrupt his plans a prime threat. His abominable laughter and maniacal declarations contrast his self-professed softer side, as a romanticist, feminist, and gentleman. Despite his intelligence, Eggman is terribly immature, prone to childish emotional fits when he is not getting his way. Sega (1997). Sonic Jam, Sega Saturn. Sonic World's Character Profiles (in English) Although Sonic has always ruined his evil plans, Eggman begrudgingly holds a secret respect for his determination. Appearance .]] In the 16-bit era, Eggman was quite obese. His first outfit was red shirt with two white buttons on his front, black pants, white gloves, and a small yellow cape. He also wears dark blue pince nez glasses which hide his eyes. In the 2006 ''Sonic the Hedgehog game, Eggman's blue eyes can be seen behind his glasses for the first time. Although animated and comic versions have showcased him with red pupils and black scleras, the video game counterpart's eyes have never been seen with the exception of Sonic Advance and Sonic Battle where his eyes are comically seen briefly after being struck. Despite his spherical body, he has incongruously thin legs. Eggman's most noticeable feature is his large, multi-pointed mustache. Beginning with Sonic Adventure, Eggman became somewhat taller, and became more egg-shaped compared to the balloon shape he had before. His attire took on a different appearance as well, while still retaining a red-yellow-black theme. A pair of goggles can also be seen on his head. During Eggman's appearance in the Sonic the Hedgehog game, his look was changed to more closely resemble a living person. He wears an updated version of his post-''Sonic Adventure'' outfit with an additional turtleneck collar, but without the goggles atop his head. Eggman returned to his Sonic Adventure appearance in later games. He has been shown with a rounder face and shorter body for the upcoming Sonic Unleashed. Abilities Aside from his technological savvy, Eggman is an accomplished pilot, able to dodge missiles and lasers while in his Eggmobile. Contrary to what his appearance might suggest, Eggman is surprisingly athletic; this is most often seen in his earliest Mega Drive appearances, as he always manages to sprint out of Sonic's reach. He also has a sensor in his glasses that allows him to locate Chaos Emeralds. Alternate versions Animation ]] There have been several animated television series featuring Eggman. ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog was the first, and featured Long John Baldry as the voice of Robotnik.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0222518/ Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog at the Internet Movie Database The cartoon had little history for Robotnik, who was merely a comical villain who sought to rule Mobius. Broadcast alongside Adventures was Sonic the Hedgehog, which featured Robotnik as a fierce dictator who has already conquered most of the planet Mobius. This incarnation was voiced by Jim Cummings.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0106140/ Sonic the Hedghog] at the Internet Movie Database Sonic Underground also featured Robotnik in this same light, this time voiced by Gary Chalk, who previously voiced Grounder in the Adventures series. In the two-episode OVA film Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, Eggman tells Sonic that he has been banished from Eggmanland by a metallic doppelgänger of himself. It is later revealed that the mecha was piloted by Eggman himself, in a scheme to lured Sonic into his base and copy his DNA for his new Hyper Metal Sonic robot. Eggman was voiced by Junpei Takiguchi in the Japanese version, and by Edwin Neal in the English dub.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0237765/ Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie] at the Internet Movie Database In the Sonic X anime, Doctor Eggman, along with other Sonic characters, is accidentally transported from their own world to Earth. This incarnation is voiced by Chikao Ōtsuka in the Japanese version, and by Mike Pollock in the English dub.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0367413/ Sonic X] at the Internet Movie Database In printed media When the first Sonic the Hedgehog title was released in 1991, Sega published a comic book designed to promote the game. The 14-page story, written by Francis Mao, included a non-canon origin for both Sonic and Eggman. Originally a benevolent scientist named Kintobor (an anagram of "Robotnik"), the Doctor used to be friends with Sonic the Hedgehog, even helping to develop Sonic's super-speed. Kintobor later tried to eliminate all the world's evil by absorbing it into the Chaos Emeralds, but the experiment went awry, instead shocking the Doctor with "10,000 volts of pure evil energy." By the time the smoke cleared, Kintobor had been replaced by the grotesque Robotnik.Sonic HQ Comics Info - Sega Promo Comic. Retrieved on 2008-2-23. While inaccurate in regards to the games, a similar origin for Robotnik later found its way into the UK-based Sonic the Comic, which was first published in 1993. That same year, Archie Comics began publishing its Sonic the Hedgehog comic book. The series is faithful to (and in a sense, a continuation of) ABC's Sonic the Hedgehog animated cartoon: Instead of being a mad scientist, Robotnik is a dictator who is intent on ruling Planet Mobius. To this end, he "roboticizes" all living creatures he finds, transforming them into unquestioning robot slaves. After his uncle is taken prisoner, a vengeful Sonic the Hedgehog is recruited by a band of Freedom Fighters who oppose Robotnik's reign. In recent issues, the plot of the comic has changed to incorporate elements from the video games, with Robotnik adopting the physical appearance of Dr. Eggman. Like many characters in this Archie incarnation, Robotnik/Eggman has counterparts in parallel universes. The most prominent among these is a Robotnik who hails from dystopian version of Mobius, where Sonic and his friends were captured and turned into robots. In spite of this, the Freedom Fighters somehow retained their self-awareness and used their newfound super-strength to wreck Robotnik's army. Realizing that he was ruined, Robotnik went insane and used his own roboticizer on himself, becoming Robo-Robotnik.Sonic the Hedgehog #19 Archie Comics This version later changed his name to "Eggman", replacing the incumbent villain as the main antagonist of the books.Sonic the Hedgehog #75 Archie Comics Creations Eggman's most traditional vehicle is the Eggmobile (known as the "Egg-O-Matic" in comics and cartoons) is a small hovering craft with a very distinct egg-like shape, a small circular lamp on the front, and can be fitted with a seemingly endless amount of gadgetry. It can notably be converted into a more mech-like walker configuration, which Eggman used extensively in Sonic Adventure 2. It can also be converted into car like vehicle which Eggman used in Sonic The Hedgehog 2 or into a submarine that can travel in water or lava as seen in Sonic & Knuckles. Eggman's army consists fully of mass produced robotic drones whose appearance and armaments vary greatly from type to type. The helpless animals that inhabit the islands of Sonic's world are usually the first to fall victim to Eggman's schemes, as he will gather them in large droves to be transformed into his loyal worker drones. "Badniks" was a term used to describe these robot henchmen in early North American and European releases of the games, whereas they were just known as "Eggman's robots" in Japan. The E-Series are a special part of Eggman's forces that have played a larger role in the games than the rest of the robots. Most notably E-102 Gamma, who was playable in Sonic Adventure and whose design is reused often by Sonic Team, and E-123 Omega who first appeared as a playable character in Sonic Heroes, and has appeared several times since, are his most recognized robots. In Sonic Heroes, Eggman apparently scrapped the animal-powered "Badnik" designs and, in their place, started developing orange Eggman-resembling grunts simply called Egg Pawns. These had no animals inside and had rather poor intelligence. Eggman continued to use the Egg Pawn model in most subsequent games until the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game, in which Eggman started using more serious, metal-colored humanoid robots armed with missiles and machine guns. In several cartoon and comic iterations, Robotnik employs humanoid robot soldiers called SWATbots. They are typically armed with some sort of laser weapons, and will pursue Robotnik's enemies relentlessly, especially Sonic. Eggman, aside from the huge mechas and robots he builds in his likeness, also engineers robot Sonic knock-offs to pit against his rival. Silver Sonic (known as Mecha Sonic in the Japanese manual) was his first attempt, and was featured as the penultimate boss of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit). Another robot appeared in Genesis Sonic the Hedgehog 2 as the second-to-final boss. In Sonic and Knuckles a much sleeker and more aggressive robot appeared, which could also use Super transformation. Eggman's most successful and persistent Sonic copy to date is Metal Sonic. He made his first appearance in Sonic CD to capture Amy Rose and race Sonic on the Stardust Speedway. Unlike the previous attempts, Metal Sonic was built for speed with a sleek form. Metal Sonic, after his first defeat at the hands of Sonic, went on to harass the Chaotix, where he was able to turn into an enormous, red version of himself via the Chaos Rings and wreak havoc for a while, until he was defeated once again. Afterwards, he was seen around participating in any kind of racing or fighting Sonic joins in, in hopes of defeating him one day. In Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic impersonates Eggman in an attempt to copy Sonic's, Tails', Knuckles',Amy's, Cream's, Big's, Rouge's, Omega's, Shadow's, Chaos' and team Chaotix's DNA and finally put an end to his rivalry with Sonic, once and for all. Eggman has also built robot copies of other characters, such as Metal Knuckles, the Tails Doll and the Shadow Androids. He has even created robots based on himself, called Eggrobos. In Sonic Rush Adventure, Captain Whisker, Johnny, and all the other pirate robots were Eggman's creations, as he and Eggman Nega were plotting to use them to uncover the power of the stars under Southern Island. Another one of his most powerful creations was the Death Egg, which was a recognizable copy of the Death Star from the film series Star Wars, replacing the large indented laser, the Death Egg had 2 dents with large, yellow pupils in them. Lower down was a large moustache, making the Death Egg look nearly identical to Eggman. Although a powerful creation, it is not a very successful one, because everytime it is launched, Sonic destroys the programing, causing it to fall back onto the planet, always in a different location. In Sonic The Fighters Eggman remakes it into a larger version called the Death Egg 2. Theme songs *"Original 1" Sonic The Hedgehog 1991 *"Original 2" Sonic The Hedgehog 2 1992 *"Original 3" Sonic The Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles 1993 *"Eggman Theme" Sonic Adventure 1999 *"E.G.G.M.A.N." Sonic Adventure 2 and (Battle) 2001 Paul Shortino *"event 3" ("E.G.G.M.A.N. Doc Robeatnix Remix") Shadow the Hedgehog 2005 *"Eggman Again!" Sonic Riders 2006 *"Theme of Doctor Eggman" Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 *"Full Speed Ahead" Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity 2008 (Though it is not officially named as his theme, but it is remix of " Eggman Again! " from original Sonic Riders.) See also *E-Series *Gerald Robotnik *Maria Robotnik *Dr. Robotnik (other media) *Dr. Robotnik (TV series & Archie comic) *Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic References and notes External links * [http://www.sega.com/sonic/globalsonic/post_allabout.php?article=soniccharacters Sonic Central official character profiles] * Sonic City Dr. Eggman * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Concept: "Mobius" Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional scientists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Video game bosses Category:List of mad scientists ar:د. إغمان es:Doctor Eggman fi:Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik fr:Eggman it:Ivo Julian "Eggman" Robotnik nl:Dr. Eggman pl:Doktor Eggman pt:Doctor Eggman ru:Doctor Robotnik sv:Dr. Robotnik Category:Sonic the Hedgehog